wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry
'Barry ' is a rescued engine named after the scrapyards he was rescued from, and for the engines who didn't make it. Bio In Bad Apple, he was seen being pulled by Diesel on the Other Railway, and in 1965, he ended up at the Barry Island Scrapyards when the steam engines were being cut up for scrap. Barry the Rescue Engine Barry was bought by a heritage railway in 1985, and had to be brought to Sodor on two flatcars after being completely covered in rust. Patrick brought him to Barrow-in-Furness to be transfered to James' slow goods train. James shunted Barry at the works at Crovan's Gate where he sees Sir Charles Topham Hatt. James leaves after that, and during his boiler test, the water from the water tower is out so Alice is called to use her water in which she tells Barry that she had been shunted in a scrap siding at the Barry Island Scrapyard. In the third part, Barry has to pull James' passenger train after James' injector doesn't work. Sir Stephen Hatt tells Barry to help them for a few days before leaving to his heritage railway. This includes pulling Alice's branchline flyer with Alice, helping at the China Clay Quarry, and doing freight jobs on the mainline. On the day he leaves at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines and the controllers say goodbye to him and Barry leaves to Great Britian. Season 5 Episode: Doubts Barry came nine years later to help on the Arlesburgh Branch due to the harvest traffic on the Arlesdale Railway. He felt really depressed after hearing the Scottish Twins and Oliver's escape runs from scrap. Alice told him at Tidmouth that the way she and Barry were saved from scrap that it was a normal experience. Barry puffed away with his train to Arlesburgh. After he backs down onto his ballast train, Rex tells him about troubles with ballast trains from Donald's experience. Barry thanks Rex, and leaves with Rex's warning in his mind. As he climbs up the hill towards Cliffton, the trucks hold him back, and his driver pours sand on the rails in which Barry gets his ballast train to the top of the hill passing Donald. Barry arrives back at the sheds at Callan, and Donald tells him that Barry looked like that he was proving a point. Barry tells him that he was proving a point to himself in which Oliver understand, almost to a similar experience Donald9andDouglas10 did, but without a ballast train. A couple of nights later, Barry leaves back to his heritage railway telling Sir Stephen Topham Hatt that if he needs an extra help, Barry will always be there for them at any time. Voice Actors *WildNorWester (Barry the Rescue Engine) *Vienna (Season 5) Trivia *WildNorWester stated that season five of Sodor: The Early Years will be Barry's last appearance, and will not be seen in Sodor the Modern Years. *Barry shares the same faces with Colin. Appearances Episodes *Barry the Rescue Engine: The Lucky Ones, Testing Times, Back on Track, and A Troubled Engine *Season 5: Doubts and Ruffled Feathers (mentioned) Specials * Bad Apple (cameo) Gallery BadApple22.png|Barry's cameo in Bad Apple BadApple23.png TestingTimesTitleCard.png ATroubledEngineTitleCard.png Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Visiting Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Preserved Engines